parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the TV Series - Part 6 - Episode 5 - My Fair Little Toot
This is the next scene and fifth episode of Thomas the TV Series. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Tillie as Betina (Both beautiful) *Ten Cents as Cookie (Both smart) *Princess Alumina as Flips (Both wonderful) *Little Toot as LacMac (Both best friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Merlock as Detective Grub *Madame Amberley as Grub's Girlfriend Transcript *Narrator: One fine summer's morning, as Puffa rolls by a garbage train, Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Princess Alumina, and Little Toot are having food and drinks with newspapers, and talking about Merlock. *Tillie: This always works for me, Thomas. You breath in... ...and breath out... ...breath in. *Thomas: (breathes in and out until he turns around and sees Puffa arriving with some garbage) Garbage day! Hold on, Little Toot and Alumina. Control yourselves. How about some toys or some video games? *Little Toot: Garbage day. *Ten Cents: Let's talk about this! *Princess Alumina: (repeats) Garbage! *Narrator: Little Toot and Alumina are going fast at a high speed on a railway push pumper that they try to catch the train in front of them. Thomas, Tillie, and Ten Cents try to stop Little Toot and Alumina, but get hit in each face with each some cones, stop signs, kerbs, electricity posts to get electrocuted hair, run over by the General, who passes by with a coach, through a bowling centre, into Madame Amberley's house, through many objects, a stain glass window, and down a tree. Meanwhile, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand are talking to each other about Ten Cents, who escaped from the hospital once. *Bash: Oh, yes, it's garbage day. It can't take long until that patient arrives. *Dash: Yes, yes, we like patients. The only thing better than a patient is when a patient gets freed by four other heroes. *Ferdinand: That's right. *Narrator: As Puffa rolls by with the garbage train, Thomas and the others bump into Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, scaring them, and forcing them to pursue them. *Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: It's that patient! Let's get them! *Narrator: Puffa is heading over a bridge and speeding toward a tunnel like a bullet with the five heroes and logging locos fighting under the water, until the five heroes knock the Logging locos out, and keep pursing Puffa and his garbage train. Meanwhile, at the movies, Merlock and Amberley are watching a film. They are watching some titles about the complete series of The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines, Wacky Races, The Flintstones, Looney Tunes, Top Cat, and Hong Kong Phooey. They are also eating some popcorn, sweets, and drinks in the cinema. As Puffa speeds through the cinema over and under the cinema's toy store, Alumina and Little Toot leap in, as Thomas, Tillie, and Ten Cents cling onto the edge of the caboose, as they fly over the screen. *Little Toot: Yee-haw! (the heroes are in a galaxy far, far away, unaware of the Logging locos chasing them) *Narrator: As the heroes dodge the rocks, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand try to slash the engines with their weapons. *Princess Alumina: Chill, man, before somebody gets hurt. *Bash: Oh, come on! *Dash: You don't think we'll fall for that? *Ferdinand: That's right. *Thomas: Better stay clear! (the freight train hits the logging locos out of the way) Well, I'll be! *Narrator: The heroes arrive at a strange planet. Later, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand are trying one perfect space kit, as they put chains around their legs and check the rope to see it's ready. As the five heroes arrive and toward the top, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand activate the perfect space kit ship by pushing a button, but haven't remembered to tie themselves to the top, and fall off once the machine flies away. The logging locos try to slow down, but grab onto a tree, which sends the machine flying back toward them, and bumps them into a wall, leaving them chopped apart from the fans, as they then move away. Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand put a wormhole this way sign down, but paint a wormhole and hide. *Tillie: Did you happen to know that we're in a looney tunes reference cartoon? *Narrator: As Puffa speeds onto the railway, he takes a path toward a wormhole, only to put Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand in shock. They pick up a speed bagpack and try to fly through the wormhole, but bump into it, and fail, because the worm hole is only activate for heroes. Later, they try a rocket to catch the heroes, when the rocket is on top of them. As Thomas and the others come closer, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand push a button to activate the rocket, but fail when Thomas and the others speed by, as the pole under the rocket falls on, when they see the rocket fall on top of them. Later, the logging locos put the wormhole up again, this time, with Peg in her red bikini, Susan Long in her pink bikini with her pink sandals, Dexter's Mom in her green bikini with her green sandals, and Maddie Fenton in her blue bikini on four chairs at a beach in a picture above the hole. The Logging Locos whistle and hide again. The five heroes see the picture of Peg, Susan Long, Dexter's Mom, and Maddie Fenton at the beach in the picture above the wormhole. *Ten Cents: Hmm... This turns out to make sense to us, am I right? *Narrator: The heroes fly through the hole, causing the logging locos to miss with their gun, forcing them to touch the wormhole with their hands, and the Logging Locos speed through, but hit a goods train, as it is coming out the tunnel and speeding through time and space. The logging locos later use some ozme proto-nuclear froonium explosives and some shovels as they dig holes and bury them under the ground. They put an X marks the spot on the ground and put free pizza and coke and hide again. You are welcome. The heroes grab some bits of pizza and eat them and drink their coke, as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand light some explosives, but fail when they unfortunately backfire as the heroes escape. They suddenly use a cannon to try to fire at the engines, but fail, then hold a sign saying 'Help!', and fall off a cliff into the cave and onto the explosives when the five heroes say 'Missed us. Hey, guys, look down.' They manage to climb out of the cannon, but stop near the explosives, and scream in terror. All of the explosives went off. Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand paint the wormhole again, but are scared by the heroes as they toot the horn, paint another background, and flee with the logging locos bumping into it. *Thomas: Nice try, logging locos. *Tillie: But I've got to admit it. *Ten Cents: Our wormholes look better than your's do. *Bash: You didn't paint a wormhole... *Dash: ...you painted more like backgrounds. *Ferdinand: That's right! *Little Toot: Yes, logging locos didn't remember to paint swirl. *Princess Alumina: That was too easy, wasn't it? *Narrator: Later, the heroes walk into the dessert, only to come face-to-face with the logging locos. *Thomas: You really though we could trick you into painting wormholes, did you? *Bash: I don't think so... *Dash: ...we can shoot you. *Ferdinand: That's right! *Narrator: The logging locos try to shoot the heroes, but unfortunately aren't very good at shooting as the heroes, as they point the guns in any direction. *Tillie: Dr. Chuck Jones wrote the book on these situations. *Narrator: The logging locos try to shoot the heroes, but are no match for them, and have their shots backfired when the heroes escape into a portal. *Thomas: That wasn't so hard, was it? Category:UbiSoftFan94